Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-[(alkylamino) alkyl]-3,4,or 5-aryl 1H-pyrazole-1-acetamides, processes for the synthesis of said pyrazole-1-acetamides, and methods for treating cardiac arrhythmia in mammals utilizing said pyrazole-1-acetamides.